Avatar School Gyrls
by Rae Anime
Summary: The SChool Gyrls Jacque, mo Money, and Mandy have the same characteristics but have diffrent names Toph, Suki, and Katara. the also still have their bending.
1. Introductions

School Gyrls Meet Avatar

Katara

A girl with tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes was skating on Campus.

"Hey I'm Katara Mizu. But you can call me Waterkat." She said "I am on the new school called Avatar High Private School. They have so many rules here. I even had to add more blue to my uniform just to have a little color. The only good thing about this school is the POW journals. We can write about how we're feeling or whatever. The only thing I've done with this book is write lyrics or draw pictures." She said skating off getting to her next class but skated to fast and ran into the teacher. "Sorry Teacher lady" she said.

DETENTION

Toph

A girl with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and seafoam eyes was sitting in front of the school billboard.

"Let me give it to you straight. I was shipped out here by the big man. Yep you right the principal and my dad. High school is just a bunch of people trying to get to the top. For my case, the girls trying to reach the top. You have your jock girls, rock girls, posh girls, geek girls, tough girls, rough girls, your cheer girls, and the rest are just school girls. This school makes you were a skirt. I'm a tomboy by all means and I have never worn a skirt in my whole life. I was able to get away by spray-painting the tie brown and green and my name on the right front corner of the skirt. My name is Tophel Bei Fong but you can call me Toph." she complained.

She stopped talking and got a spray paint bottle and was about to use it until,

"The people they let in" Azula said to herself. She blew her whistle and Toph kneeled down and put her hands over her head.

DETENTION

Suki

"Suki Eatco but to my friends Suzi because I own a billion dollars. I have many talents for myself. I sing and dance. My role model is Azula Fuesto, the cheerleading captain. I can't wait to see who my roommates are."Suki said in the bathroom.

She picked up a brush and started singing into it like a microphone then all of a sudden four girls, the principal, and a fireman came into the bathroom.

DETENTION


	2. Detention

School Gyrls Meet Avatar

The Detention room was filled with three girls. A girl with waist length brown hair and caramel skin, a girl with chin length auburn hair and a fair skin, and a girl with jet black shoulder length hair and pale skin. Waterkat was looking at the sign above them with the many rules.

_What the heck? Why would there be any swimming? I know I'm a water bender so how in the world are we going to make swimming pool appear?_ Waterkat thought. She looked at the other two girls. One had her head down on the desk and the other was texting.

"Busted for slamming a teacher into a cake she was holding. Funny sight. What about you two?" she replied. "D-W-I-A. Dancing while incredibly awesome. I'm Suki but all my friends call me Suzi because I got the dough." "My name is Katara but please call me Waterkat. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and I'm the only waterbender there" "I don't bend but I am leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors, a group of girl fighters from the island Kiyoshi" Waterkat then pointed to the girl with her head down. "What do you think is up with her?" "I don't know let's go ask."

Waterkat and Suzi headed over to the little girl. "Hey Homie you in there" Suzi asked. The girl lifted her head and turned to the new girls. " Yeah I'm here. What of it?" she asked bluntly. "Nothing we were just wondering what you got in here for" Waterkat explained. "Well one of the cheerleaders busted me for tempting to spray paint on the messenger board" "That would have been so cool" Waterkat exclaimed. "I know right. Anyway I'm Tophel Bei Fong but you can call me Toph" "Awesome name. My name is Suki Eatco but you can call me Suzi. My dad owns this company somewhere on an island" "My name is Katara Mizu but you call me Waterkat. I am a waterbender wait scratch that a master water bender." " I lead a group of warriors from my home place called Kiyoshi"

" So your both fighters. That's sweet! My dad wouldn't let me fight so i snuck out at night and went to Earth Rumble Six. My name was The Blind Bandit. My father eventually found out and him and the principal over there shipped me over here." " You fought in Earth Rumble Six! So did I. Remember Fan Princess" Suzi said. "The girl that came in second behind me"Toph asked "Yeah, that's me"Suzi nodded. "That's cool how you two were in Earth Rumble Six. I wasn't because I'm water tribe. We do Water Waves Eight. I am the champion and then its my friend Yue and then Pakku followed by Due" "Sweet" they said together.

Then later the principal, , and her twins, Song and Jin, with her niece June came in.

"Hello girls." she said. The girls sat up and looked at Ms. Hama. " For disrespecting authority, Grounds, and breaking most rules you will all be on trash duty for a week and will live together in the same dorm." Toph puffed her bangs, Katara said, "Whatevs" to herself, but Suzi lost it. "I HAVE t pick up TRASH for a WEEK! This is OUTRAGEOUS!" Suzi was about to get her fans but Toph and Waterkat worked quickly and put a stop to this.

* * *

Later at the School grounds the girls were picking up trash. They were also conversing about their crush.

"So who your crush Waterkat" Suzi asked. " Mine is on the new celebrity, Zuko Agni" she said while blushing. "Wow, You actually have a crush on him"Toph asked. Waterkat only nodded her head. "Well i told you mine, now you need all need to spill" Waterkat said. "I like Aang Arrow" Toph said. "He's nice and all but I like Sokka Mizu over there"Suzi said. "You like my brother" Waterkat said. "That's your brother. I thought that was just a coincidence." Suzi said. "Nope. He's my 's going to be hard you know. Getting Sokka to be your 's going out with Azula Agni, The new sister to the famous brother and cheer leading captain," "Cheer Leading captain. That girl is the one that got me Detention today" Toph screamed. " That is also going to be hard for you two because he is dating your crushes sister. We need to break them up and quickly." Suzi said.

She then thought of an idea. " Hey I known how to get his attention" Suzi said. She went over to pick up trash near Sokka but then on purpose tripped. Sokka came over to help her and so did Waterkat and Toph. "Thanks" she said. " No Problem." Sokka said. "Hey Sokka" said his sister. " Hey Tara" he said. He looked down and saw the trashbags and sticks. "What with the bags"he asked. "I fell into a teacher with a cake, got detention, forced to do this for a week, and now have a new room with Tophel and Suki but we are calling each other Waterkat, Suzi, and Toph." She answered. "Alright, we know how many times you've been clumsy." He said.

Just then Azula marched over to them with her cronies Mai and TyLee. " Sokkie what are you doing with these freshman girls. I mean seriously one's a tomboy, another is a tramp, and the last one is just plain ugly" "Azula this is my SISTER and her friends." Sokka said. "I was kidding. You take things to seriously sometimes." Azula said. She then spilled her drink all over Toph.

"Whoops my bad" she said while Mai and TyLee snickered. The girls were about to fight until June put down her magazine and blew her whistle.

DETENTION

Waterkat, Toph, and Suzi filed into the Detention Room and started singing

**Only been fourteen days since i met him**

**I've been trying thirteen days to forget him**

**but were stuck together like they up in the seven **

**Feels like something bit me and i think i like the venom**

**My friends all say he's trouble**

**Put him on my myspace comments double (x4)**

**Why they tryin to burst my bubble**

**Don't they know**

**I just can't leave him alone**

**So tell me what i got to do to get this boys attention**

**Now i'm in trouble from the text messages i sent him**

**Oh and there's one more thing that i forgot to mention**

**Where'd you meet him**

**I met him In Detention**

**I..i..i met him (x3)**

**I met him in detention (x2)**


	3. Signups

,Gyrls Meet Avatar

Waterkat, Suzi, and Toph went into a room with Jun by their side.

"V.I.P. Room. Enjoy" she said leaving. Suzi looked down at the floor. "Meaning Vermin Inspected Room" Suzi said. Waterkat also looked down. "Moment of silence for the squirrel" She touched the squirrel and got up five seconds later.

Waterkat was cleaning the room with a little waterbending while talking to Suzi and Toph.

"So what are we going to do about Miss Azula Agni" Waterkat said. "Girl she cannot be thinking she's all that. Fretting all over me with her snobby attitude. She ruined my fav hoodie with all that soda"Toph said. "I say we hit her where it hurts." Waterkat said. "Now you're talking my language" Toph said. "Not literal. I mean her ego and all that"

"What if we sign up for the stump competition" Suzi said. "The What" Waterkat and Toph Asked. "The stump competition. It's like a talent show but way cooler and Little miss Agni won every year so I say we should put her in her place.''"I like the idea. Maybe we should go." Waterkat said. "No way am I going""On come on, Zuko's going to be there as well as guess who his friend Aang Arrow" "Wait a minute did you just say Aang Arrow is gonna be there. Now we definitely have to go"

* * *

The next Day

They all went to the lunchroom. Azula was announcing the Stump Party sign ups. The girls all pushed their way to the front. "Group Name and entry Fee" she said.

"Were uh" Waterkat said. "A member of the dance team because your the first to sign up and not some stupid freshman here to waste my time." Azula said."we don't got a name" Toph said. "Well you can start with an entry fee. $100 per act. I expect Suzuki can pay for it right" she said turning her glance over to Suzi. "It's pronounced Suzi." Waterkat said. "But of course" Suzi said. "SO we'll pay now and give you the dough later Alright" Toph said. Azula smiled her smirkiest smile. "But of course but I'm not sure if your on our level of stunning"

"Oh is that so, lets get it girls" Toph said as her and the crew left.

The all of a sudden the old lunch lady Iroh said,"What is going on with kids these days, i don't know what happened, Who wants some more Mashed Potatoes?"

You gunna get what you asked for  
You know that right  
So don't dish it cuz I'll  
Throw it back like dynamite

You better watch where you stepin  
Cuz girl with me you can't win  
No need to compete  
And you know that right

Don't be tryin to step  
Where you know you shouldn't be  
Cuz I'm the type of girl  
That you know can bring the heat

So you better step it back  
Cuz I don't want to react  
You don't want me to lose control

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
What go around come around girl

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
Then I'm a gunna get you back

I see watcha doin'  
So don't thing you slick  
And if you come around me  
Ima have to trip

I got all my girls around me  
And they got my back  
So meet me at the playground  
If you wanna throw back

Don't be tryin to step  
Where you know you shouldn't be  
Cuz I'm the type of girl  
That you know can bring the heat  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/school_gyrls/what_goes_ ]  
So you better step it back  
Cuz I don't want to react  
You don't want me to lose control

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
What go around come around girl

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
Then I'm a gunna get you back

Cuz I hear that you been talkin bout me  
So keep on talkin but you gunna see  
I maybe young, I maybe young  
But I ain't playing no game  
Cuz you get burned  
When your playing with flames

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
What go around come around girl

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
Then I'm a gunna get you back

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
What go around come around girl

Cuz if you try to get me  
Then I'm-a gunna get you back  
What go around come around girl  
Then I'm a gunna get you back

Azula then screamed as a thing of kool-aid made her drenched.  
The rest of the classmates ran back to their class.


	4. Shocking Surprises

School Gyrls Meet Avatar

In detention...

Waterkat was writing in her POW journal, Toph was dancing and Suzi was on the phone.

"So If you could fire over the funds ASAP that would be great. Oh and while you're at it put another thousand extension on my credit card. I saw these new clothes online the other day and they were to die for. Okay Okay thanks Bye" Suzi said.

"So Su.. we good?" Toph asked.

"Totally" Suzi said. Then all of a sudden June came in.

"I know June didn't just here you talk" she said in third person.

The girls cowered and said, "No"

"You freshman just don't listen huh" June stated.

"Uh..No.I guess not"Waterkat said.

"I guess June got to teach yall a lesson" June declared.

"No,no,no. Please don't kill us. I haven't even experienced my first kiss yet" Waterkat complained.

"Shut up and watch this" June said. June then started to stump dance.

"Now that's dancing. I don't know about that sissy stuff yall were doing but it won't cut it at the stump party" June stated. "But yall are probably to chicken to enter anyhow" she continued.

Toph then stepped up to her face.

"I ain't scared of nothing" she said in her face.

"What" June bellowed.

_June I need you in the locker room ASAP. The Chess Team Captain got her head stuck in the toilet again. _Ms. Hama voice said from a walkie talkie.

"Roger that, I'm on my way headmaster" June said into the walkie talkie.

"Okay Homegirl needs some serious anger management" Suzi said.

"And a breath mint the size of a biscuit" Waterkat said.

"Can't front though because her skills are dope. We got a lot of work to do." Toph said.

"But guys"Waterkat started, "June forgot her keys" she sang.

The girls run down the hall into the art room grab a few art supplies and start singing:

Oh, it's just a kiss  
Oh oh, it's just a kiss  
Boy you're stepping in the danger zone  
If you keep it up, you're gonna be on your own  
We got rules so you better check check  
Yourself before you blow it all, so  
Help now, figure out, why you're really here

And all the girls say aye aye  
Back off boys cause you know we're just playing  
And all the girls now, oh oh  
Rather have fun and you're getting in the way, so  
Get back, get back, get back, get back  
It's just a kiss, no more than that  
And all the girls say, aye hey yeah  
Don't you wish, don't you wish?  
But it was just a kiss  
It was just a, it was just a kiss

Ah ha don't you wish?, ah ha don't you wish?  
Ah ha don't you wish?, ah ha don't you wish?  
You think you know but your not in the girl's room  
Acting like a fool but it's all in your attitude  
It's like a dance that we do  
When we flirt, take some dirt  
It's how we reckon that you really know  
It's just a kiss

And all the girls say aye aye  
Back off boys cause you know we're just playing  
And all the girls now, oh oh  
Rather have fun and you're getting in the way, so  
Get back, get back, get back, get back

And all the girls say aye aye  
Back off boys cause you know we're just playing  
And all the girls now, oh oh  
Rather have fun and you're getting in the way, so  
Get back, get back, get back, get back  
It's just a kiss, no more than that  
And all the girls say, aye hey yeah  
Don't you wish, don't you wish?  
But it was just a kiss

Don't you wish? (ah ha don't you wish?)  
Don't you wish? (ah ha don't you wish?)  
Don't you wish? (ah ha don't you wish?)  
Don't you wish? but it was just a muah

Later in the girls room...

Waterkat was staring at her picture of Zuko Agni.

Toph noticed and said, "You really are saving your first kiss for him only".

"You better believe it. Snot free." she stated.

"On that note I have to make a call right quick. I'll be right back." Suzi said.

"Okay" Toph and Waterkat said.

"Wait Suki, Suki. She left her Phone." Waterkat replied.

Toph picked up her phone and looked at it.

With Suzi...

Suzi looked around to see if anybody was there. After she checked she inserted money into a payphone. She dialed a number and then her father Oyaji picked up.

"Oh hi daddy, oh sorry were you sleeping, working late again huh, I was just wondering if I could-, really three months late, you have to borrow it again, um its totally fine, you know what just don't worry about me, you go get some rest, I Love you , Okay Bye." Suzi conversed with her mother.


End file.
